my_little_humanfandomcom-20200213-history
Main 6
'The Mane 6 '''are The Elements of Creativity, and are featured in My Little Human and Scribbled. The members are: *Trinity Sparkle *Emalee Hooves *Maddie Meow *Scribbles *Pandashy *Ice Cream Swirl (Season 6 - onward) Scribbles '''Scribbles '''is the daughter of Spellbook and Monsoon and was born in Canterlot. Spellbook is the librarian in Canterlot and Monsoon is the lead engineer in Cloudsdale. She was born an alicorn, but not a princess. Scribbles usually wears a cloak or jacket so she could hide her wings from others. She has a younger brother named Pixel, who loves to play video games. Scribbles is the keeper of the Element of Stories. Pandashy '''Pandashy '''is the daughter of Fluttershy and Big McIntosh and is the 3rd oldest in her family. She has 4 sisters named Pinkia Rose, Flutterose, Flutterbeth, and Sweetieshy. Pandashy is the keeper of the Element of Voice. Trinity Sparkle '''Trinity Sparkle '''is the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. She is the oldest in her family and has two brothers. Her brothers are Earth Sparkle and Astral Sparkle. Trinity was sent to the human world when Queen Chrysalis had taken over Equestria. Her adoptive parents become Diamond Mint and Starry Eyes. Trinity is the keeper of the Element of Art. Emalee Hooves '''Emalee Hooves '''is the daughter of Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves. She was born a pegasus but had a birth defeat, which gave her a horn in the process. She cannot perform any kind of magic. Emalee is the youngest in her family and has two sisters. Her sisters are Sparkler Hooves and Dinky Hooves. Emalee is the keeper of the Element of Animation. Maddie Meow '''Maddie Meow '''is the daughter of Catnip Meow. She has a kitten named Roxy and cares about her very much. Maddie is the keeper of the Element of Comedy. Ice Cream Swirl '''Ice Cream Swirl '''is the daughter of Sweetie Swirl and Coco Crusoe. She become Cinnamon Pie's best friend when she was a filly. Whenever she was feeling down, they would visit the puffle-truffle tree that her and Coco visited all the time before he died. She gets captured by Queen Chrysalis and gets sent to her dungeon for years and years, being replaced by a changeling. Ice Cream Swirl is the keeper of the Element of Music. Former members *Sidney Dash *Nyla Nightmare *Addison Armor Sidney Dash '''Sidney Dash '''is the daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'. She left the Main 7 in Season 7, Episode 9 (The Runaway Mare) when she thought that she had been forgotten by others. She moves back to Cloudsdale with her father. Nyla Nightmare '''Nyla Nightmare '''is the daughter of Princess Luna and Crimson. She left the Main 7 in Season 6, Episode 8 (Nyla's Nightmare) when she decides to live in the Dragon World to become the queen. Addison Armor '''Addison Armor '''is the son of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. He left the Main 6 in Season 3, Episode 10 (Addison's Report) after not becoming so popular in the series. Extra characters '''Flutterose '''is one of Pandashy's sisters. She gardens because it reminds her of Pandashy when she gave a rose to her. She is the keeper of the Element of Drama. Gallery Main_6_in_Equestria_Girls_form.png|''Main 6 in Equestria Girls form Category:Mane Ponies